


you promised.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, based on horrortropess swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: in the time between the torch going out and his certain death, a wilson thinks about things.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	you promised.

He'd told her the machine would be fine. It would work, and there wouldn't be anything to worry about. The two of them would go down in the history books for this.

He wasn't sure how much of his own words he believed.

.o0O0o.

He blinked as darkness slowly enveloped him, the dying embers of a torch holding little to no light inside the charred bundle of grass and sticks, hastily thrown together to combat the darkness that was closing in around him.

Percival adjusted his tie, almost on a reflex, and waited.

He wasn't entirely sure on how long he waited until he could hear a loud growl from behind him.

.o0O0o.

He tried to keep the smile on his face as the machine sputtered, then whirred to life.

Then the lights flickered, and he could feel himself being grabbed by hands that were so much bigger than him.

People were crying out in horror.

.o0O0o.

He shut his eyes, waited for the first strike. Couldn't be more than a second or two, now.

She had every right to be pissed off at him.

He remained silent, and simply wished that he could apologize for this mess that he'd gotten the both of them into.

.o0O0o.

They'd promised the two of them would stay friends.

He quietly murmured apologies to the darkness on his first week upon the throne of shadows, hoping she'd be able to hear them.

Percival eventually went quiet after the second week.

**Author's Note:**

> done for horrortropess' swap au.
> 
> they're a friend of mine and i adore the au. :0c


End file.
